J'ai ouvert les yeux, et tu étais là !
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Harry sait qu'il doit mourir pour sauver le monde, avant d'aller se sacrifier il écrit une lettre d'amour, d'adieu, à la personne qu'il aime.


Disclaimer : Personnages et décors à Jk Rowling , seule l'histoire est de moi.

Jean Racine a dit "Je chéris ta personne et je hais ton erreur."

_"Amour,_

_Lorsque je me suis endormi hier soir, une image était là, glissée sous mes paupières, et c'était l'image de ton visage. Tout au long de la nuit, cette image ne m'a pas quitté et m'a inspiré les rêves les plus délicieux. Au petit matin, j'ai gardé les yeux fermés le plus longtemps possible, pour mieux retenir cette image et m'en imprégner. Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux, et tu étais là ! incrédule, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas rêvé. Cette nuit j'ai pris ton corps cent et une fois et je t'ai offert mon âme plus souvent encore..._

_Mais voilà que j'entends déjà chanter l'alouette, annonçant de son timbre morbide la venue de l'aube, cruelle et froide, m'ordonnant de t'abandonner là, en sécurité, loin de moi._

_Pardonne-moi amour, pardonne ma lâcheté, mais je ne saurais affronter mon destin en te sachant en danger. _

_Ayant peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. _

_Je sais que tu riras de moi en lisant ça , j'aimerai avoir l'illusion qu'il en soit autrement, mais l'aube, de ses rayons sans concession, me force à regarder la réalité en face. Et mon seul soulagement et de savoir que tu continuera à vivre, sourire, aimer, haïr après mon sacrifice. Je t'en pris hais-moi plus fort, mon amour, ne m'excuse pas pour ce que je t'ai fait, hais-moi de toute ta rage et ton amertume, car je vais mourir et que tu devra vivre dans ce monde désolé auquel je t'abandonne. _

_Je pars heureux car je te sais en sécurité ici. _

_Prisonnier de cette chambre qui ne s'ouvrira que sur mon ordre, ou à ma mort. _

_Hais moi, mon amour, d'être aussi égoïste et de t'empêcher de protéger ceux que tu aimes pour sauver la personne que j'adore plus que ma vie. _

_Hais moi, amour, de te laisser dans ce monde de ténèbres où seul régnera la loi du plus fort, mais je ne doute pas que tu t'en sortira. Tu es tellement plus courageux que moi, tu t'adapteras et tu reconstruiras ce monde en ruine que je te laisse comme seul héritage. _

_Tout à l'heure je m'avancerai vers Voldemort, sans arme, pour le laisser anéantir lui même son dernier horcruxe, moi. C'est ironique de comprendre que ma victoire ne passera que par l'acceptation de ma défaite absolu. Alors tout à l'heure quand cette porte s'ouvrira pour te libérer, de la prison que j'ai créé pour toi, je t'en prie avant de me haïr plus fort que jamais, aime moi juste une seconde, ou si tu ne le peux pas fais seulement semblant. _

_C'est ma dernière volonté mon amour, libre à toi de l'accorder ou de rire de l'imbécile que je suis._

_Mais sache que je t'aime Draco, maintenant et à jamais._

_Harry Potter."_

Incrédule, Draco, relue plusieurs fois la lettre, abandonné sur l'oreiller où aurait dû se trouver son amant. Puis lentement, retardant au maximum le moment où il serait fixé, il s'approcha de la porte hermétiquement close dont il agrippa délicatement le loquet. Avec une douceur solennel il l'enclencha sans réussir à l'ouvrir. Il inspira un grand coup et se rendit compte que tout ce temps il avait retenu son souffle. Ne cédant pas à la panique, il chercha frénétiquement sa baguette entre les draps en bataille du lit, Potter n'avait jamais était fort en sortilège, il réussirait à déjoué sa pitoyable tentative ! Empoignant sa baguette il commença alors à lancer une interminable série de sort, des plus simples aux plus complexes, en passant par les plus obscurs et, au fur et à mesure que ses tentatives échouées son calme s'effritait laissant peu à peu la rage l'envahir. Les coups de baguettes laissèrent bientôt place au coups de pieds et poings, chaque coups plus fort que le précèdent. Bientôt ses phalanges furent en sang mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait c'était sortir d'ici ! A tout prix ! Mais rien n'y faisait et il finit par s 'écrouler contre la porte, à bout de force, levant toujours le poing pour l'abattre mollement sur le bois de la porte ayant perdu l'espoir vain de réussir à l'ouvrir mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'essayer encore et encore. Il resta là pendant des heures, agenouillé, le front appuyé sur l'huis, levant toujours la main pour l'abaisser toujours plus mollement sur ce dernier, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par entendre le déclic fatidique. Le déclic qui résonna dans sa tête comme un énorme coups de gong. Lentement il leva un regard suppliant vers la serrure qui ne le retenait plus à présent, il se remit maladroitement debout, posa sa main sur le loquet, qui libéra aussitôt le passage. Comme brûlé il retira vivement sa main, et un hurlement inhumain s' échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'effondrait comme un pantin privé de ses fils. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa chevelure presque blanche la souillant de son sang et son hurlement se transforma en sanglots de désespoir.

« Je te hais Potter ! Je te hais de ne m'avoir pas laissé le temps de te dire à quel point je t'aime, je te hais parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux et tu n'étais plus là. ».

OoO Fin OoO

Voilà c'est un très court OS qui m'ait venu comme ça, d'un coup, et qu'il a fallu que je vous écrive dans la seconde j'espère vous avoir fais pleurer et si ce n'ai pas le cas désolée.


End file.
